1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a multi-domain horizontal alignment (MHA) liquid crystal display panel and a pixel electrode structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Having the features of low voltage operation, no radiation, light weight and small size, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display and become a mainstream product in the display market.
However, the liquid crystal display still encounters some problems such as the viewing angle being too narrow and the liquid crystal response time being too long. Therefore, how to enlarge the viewing angle and shorten the response time are prominent tasks for the industries. Currently, several solutions for wide-viewing angle LCD such as multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD and fringe field switching (FFS) LCD are already provided. The IPS LCD generates a lateral electric field between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to drive the liquid crystal molecules to twist horizontally. The multi-domain horizontal alignment (MHA) LCD makes the liquid crystal molecules arranged in multiple directions to obtain pleural domains with different polarizing angles to increase the viewing angle of the LCD. Due to the restriction in electrode pattern, the liquid crystal molecules located between two adjacent domains are not driven by the electric field to twist. Consequently, the transmittance in the domain boundary region may easily deteriorate and image contrast is low.